The invention relates to an apparatus and method for playing a game and more particularly to a new game incorporating many aspects of traditional American football.
As America's favorite spectator sport, the game of football has remained essentially unchanged over the years, excepting some minor changes in rules and player equipment. For example, the basic playing field, goalposts and ball have remained virtually the same over the years. The total length of the field between goal lines has remained at 100 yards, and the width of the field has stayed at approximately 50 yards. An end zone extends beyond each of the goal lines, having a depth of approximately 10 yards.
In each end zone, a field goalpost is positioned comprising two upright posts traversed by a horizontal crossbar that holds the two upright posts at an approximately 18-foot separation. The crossbar of the goalpost is held at a height of approximately 10 feet above the playing field by a support bar or bars that are mounted into the ground of the end zone. In the National Football League, the goalpost is held above the end zone by the support bars such that a plane containing the uprights and crossbar of the goalpost cuts through a back or end line of the end zone. Under NCAA rules, the goalpost in college play is moved forward so that the plane of the goalpost is over the goal line. A team may score points kicking a football through the space between the uprights of the goalpost and above its crossbar. If the football misses this space defined by the uprights and crossbar of the goalpost, the game is temporarily stopped and the ball is re-spotted on the field in accordance with the appropriate rules (e.g., NFL or NCAA).